


The Brief yet Eventful Life of Jack the Singing Jackalope Head

by Deifire



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge [12]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Novelty Christmas Gifts, Simon Has a Policy, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Syndi's weird choice of Christmas gift leads to a few sleepless nights and one plot of revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brief yet Eventful Life of Jack the Singing Jackalope Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eerie Advent Calendar fic challenge.
> 
> Prompt: "You're supposed to mount it on the wall."

Marshall, Simon, and Dash stared at the gift Mars had just unwrapped in confusion. 

“Um…thank you?” Marshall managed to finally say to his sister. “I’m not sure what it is, but…”

“It’s Jack the Singing Jackalope Head!” said Syndi. “You know, from the commercial on WERD-TV? I thought it would be great for your apartment. You’re supposed to mount it on the wall, and then there’s a button you push, and he sings one of four popular songs. I got the very last one at the World O’ Stuff for you guys.”

She grabbed the box from Marshall, opened it, and pulled out what Simon saw was in fact, a fake mounted jackalope head. She inserted batteries in the back, and pushed the aforementioned button.

The three watched in horror as the thing started to sing “Achy Breaky Heart.” 

“See?” said Syndi. “Isn’t it cute?”

“It’s…something,” said Marshall.

Simon never thought he would wind up making official apartment policy specific to a novelty singing jackalope head. But he lived with Marshall and Dash, so by the end of the night, there was already one in place about hiding the thing in bed in order to scare the hell out your boyfriend. 

By the end of the second night, there was a policy against rigging it to go off at three in the morning. Which was soon cross-referenced with a yet another policy about reprogramming it to call out anyone in the apartment specifically by name. Stupid made-up name or otherwise.

After the third night, there was a much more general policy in place about destroying things with fire and why this was best done, if at all possible, _outside_ the apartment where it wouldn’t result in permanent scorch marks on the living room carpet.

By then, Simon had decided that Syndi Teller was a secretly an evil genius when came to finding new and inventive ways to torture younger brothers. And that if she ever had kids, Uncle Simon was going to relish buying them the noisiest, most obnoxious toys he could find every single Christmas.


End file.
